Tales of Tafgorious Silverbunny
by Tafgorious Silverbunny
Summary: Tafgorious Silverbunny, renowned sidekick of the great Tasslehoff Burrfott. (Sort of)
1. Perpetrator in Palanthas

Tales of Tafgorious Silverbunny Perpetrator in Palanthas 

Disclaimer: The world of Kryn and all continents, species, most characters and gods thereupon do not belong to me.

Tafgorious Silverbunny, renowned sidekick to the Great Tasslehoff Burrfoot, roamed the streets of Palanthas in search of items that could be useful to his master. Or at least, that's what he was pretending at the time. In fact, Tasslehoff had lived so many years ago now that nobody Tafgorious met could actually tell him when it was. Of course, being a kender, not many would talk to him. In any event, Tafgorious Silverbunny, renowned sidekick to the Great Tasslehoff Burrfoot, roamed the streets of Palanthas in search of items that could be useful to his master. Tafgorious tried first to get into the big Mage Ware shop, but, as always, he was thrown out right away. Well, having lived in Palanthas for the past year, always looking for important items, he knew how to get in anyway. He went around to the back, picked the lock, and went on in.

As soon as Tafgorious opened the door, he saw a minor golem, a magical guard, seven feet tall, blocking his way.

"Why hello," said Tafgorious, holding out his hand, "I'm Tafgorious Silverbunny, sidekick to the legendary Tasslehoff Burrfoot, you may have heard of him." Seeing that the golem was not taking his hand, he left it out and shook it a little. "Well, I've never met a minor golem before, I'm very glad to make your acquaintance. Um, could you please move? I need to get in."

The Golem continued to stand there, not moving, completely blocking the entrance. Thinking that maybe the golem couldn't hear him, his ears being stone and all that, and knowing a little about how normal ears worked (a gnome named Gniffle), Tafgorious tried shouting some.

"Hey! I don't mean to be rude" Tafgorious shouted "but I really need to get in. My master, Tasslehoff Burrfoot, does not like to be kept waiting, gets terribly bored you know!" At this, as if a password had been said, (and indeed, one had, a kender saying the word "bored" could be very dangerous indeed,) the golem grabbed Tafgorious around the middle and carried him inside.

"Thanks, but you really don't have to carry me, I'm perfectly ambulant on my own." (Gnomes did know such lovely long words.) The golem kept walking, taking the kender down some stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was A mage in red robes, and upon the golem and Tafgorious entering the laboratory, at least Tafgorious supposed it was a laboratory, he had never seen one before, the mage very pointedly did not look up. The mage continues to not look up until the golem spoke.

"Mistress, a kender has found the back door, claiming to have contact with a hero of the lance."

"Good, put him down and resume your post." The golem put Tafgorious down and started to go back up the stairs.

"Thank you for the ride!" called Tafgorious up to the golem. Then he went over to the mage, a human woman, who was sitting behind a desk, and held out his hand. "I'm Tafgorious Silverbunny, glad to make your acquaintance."

The mage did not take his hand, but addressed him, "My name is Jenna, and I assume the Hero of the Lance that you know is the kender Tasslehoff?"

"Why yes, I do, I'm his faithful sidekick, he sent me to find any important items I could."

The mage raised her eyebrows, "You mean Tasslehoff is in this time?"

Tafgorious, wanting to keep up the game, kept going. "Of course he is, been here for some time in fact. But how did you know he came here?"

"You told me so you foolish kender."

"Oh, yes, well. It's a fascinating story, actually. You see, he and my great-great-great uncle Trapspringer were off on some adventure or another, when they came across the old device of time journeying, which he had used before…"

"You mean to tell me Tasslehoff used the device of time journeying to come here?" asked Jenna, growing more curious. This only prompted the kender further.

"Yes I am. Well, anyway, Uncle Trapspringer said to him…"

Jenna cut him off. "I thought 'Fizban' forbade him from ever using the device again."

"Well yes, he did, of course, but this was before that. My master would never conceive of going against the will of Fizban."

"I see"

"Yes well, what did you want me for?"

Jenna rose from the chair. "Come with me kender." She said. "I need to put you in a safe place until I have ruled out any possible ill effects the device of time journeying may cause if there are two of them in the same time period."

"You know, I have a name, Tafgorious Silverbunny, but you can call me Taf." When Jenna did not respond, he considered what Jenna might have meant by there being two devices of time journeying in the same time period. "Do you mean that you have one too? Did you come here using it? I heard the original owner of this shop was a red robed mage named Jenna? Are you her?"

"Silence kender!" Said Jenna, saying magic words that made Taf take an unexpected nap.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          When Taf came to, he was still in the laboratory, and Jenna was back behind the desk. Getting to his feet, Jenna addressed him.

          "I have come to the conclusion that if, in fact, there are two devices of time journeying here, there would be no ill effects. However, I have not been able to find 'your master.' You will bring him to me. Now go."

          Before Tafgorious could say a word, the golem grabbed him and carried him up the stairs and out of the shop. "Thanks again for the ride!" He called back to the golem as it went back into the shop. "Well, that certainly was fun. Well, back to finding important items, I guess."

          Tafgorious started to wander off, but before he got too far, he heard a large crash from the direction of the mage ware shop. "Jenna might be in trouble!" worried Taf "And Tasslehoff would be none to happy if something happened to her." With this thought, Tafgorious turned himself around and ran back towards the shop.

          When he got there, Taf could see that the door had been smashed in, and the golem that had been standing guard lay in a number of pieces. There was also a very familiar looking gnome standing there. "Gniffle, its me! Taf!"

          However, the gnome seemed not to hear him, and kept on babbling. "AtlastIfoundthedeviceandsoonIwillbeabletostudyitmorecloselyandthenmylifequestwillbecomplete!" He said, while jumping around with a strange blinking device in his hand.

          "Well." Said Taf, "I don't suppose you could have taken out the door and the golem on your own, you must have had some help."

          Seeming to notice Taf for the first time, the gnome spoke to him. "Humph. IfIhadwantedtogetintotheshoplikethatIcouldhavegotteninwithamachinethatIcouldhavebuiltandthatIactuallyhaveplansforthatarebeingproccessedbyacommitteerightnowandtheyareexpectedtobefinishedinaboutacenturyorso." Gniffle paused here to take a deep breath. "HoweverTafoldfriendyouarecorrectIdidnotdothisitwasastrangetallarmoredhumanwitharmorastrangecolorofbluethatIhaveneverbeforeseenanyonewear."

          "What? But Jenna might be in trouble, we have to help her!"

          "WellIguessIneverthoughtthatthatguywouldgoinsorudelyIthoughthewantedtobuyitorsomethingandwaswillingtoletmeseeitforawhileandmaybeeventakeitapartsothatIcouldexamineit." These words fell of deaf ears, however, for Taf was already dashing through the ruined door and down the stairs into the lab. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Taf saw first a large man in blue armor. This was interesting enough, but Taf also saw at that moment Jenna disappearing in a swirl of little lights.

          "No!" Yelled the man in the blue armor. "I will catch you Jenna, and then the device of time journeying will be mine!" At this the man turned around, and seeing the kender, seemed to recognize him at once. "You, kender, you have the other device of time journeying, I'm told. Hand it over and you may live."

          Taf thought about this a moment. "Well," said he, "although living is a very nice and interesting thing, you don't seem very nice, and my master always says never to give important items to people who are not very nice. Sorry, but I suppose I'm going to have to run for my life now. How fun!" And Taf turned around and dashed up the stairs.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          After dashing through the city for most of the rest of the day, Taf stopped to catch his breath. The armored man had stopped chasing Taf some time ago, but Taf kept running, for no particular reason. After a few moments of resting in an alley, Taf saw a blonde man wearing a green tunic with a sword and shield on his back.

          "Kender, you are the one the blue warrior was chasing?"

          Taf sighed. "I have a name you know, its Tafgorious Silverbunny, nice to meat you." Taf did not bother to put out his hand. "And yes, he was chasing me."

          "Well, I stopped him for you."

          "Thanks, but I was the most wonderful time running for my life." Quipped the kender.

          "I noticed that the fact that your life was no longer in danger did not stop you from running."

          "Can I help you?" Asked the kender.

          "Why was the blue warrior chasing you?" The man in green said this with a kind of authority, so Tafgorious decided it best to answer.

          "I think he wanted the device of time journeying."

          "You mean you have it?" The green man seemed very curious now.

          "No, but he thinks I do."

          "Do you know where it is?"

          "Jenna had it, but she left."

          "So there isn't another?"

          "Not that I know of. Say, I didn't catch your name, what was it?"

          "Karil."

          "I'm Tafgorious Silverbunny, but you can call me Taf. Say, it seems like something important is going on, can I help."

          "I believe you can, but we will have to leave the city right away."

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

F1: Wait, is that Link?

Tafgorious Silverbunny (a.k.a Noah): Nope

F1: Are you sure, 'cuz the winged dragon sitting atop the winged computer of the winged one says that he looks an awful lot like Link.

Noah: Well, he's not. Please review.


	2. Scuffle With a Lance

Tales of Tafgorious Silverbunny Scuffle With a Lance 

Disclaimer: I do not own Kryn, Ansalon, kender or anything else that I do not own. (Ya Think?)

          "Really? Are we going to be traveling?" Tafgorious Silverbunny asked this with a sparkle in his eye.

          "Yes, we are," replied Karil "is there anything you need before we go?"

          Taf thought a moment. "Hm. I guess I should get my hoopak." Taf started dashing off to get his Hoopak, left in a secure location that only he knew of. He dashed around for a while, going in a few circles, a few loops, a few twists, etc., so as to lose anyone following him to his secret location. This succeeded in losing Karil, which Taf did not entirely want to do, but there was little he could do about it now.

          Taf reached his secret location, a rather large hole in the side of a rather large building that was covered with a rather large rather dirty bed sheet. Crawling into the small hole, he grabbed hold of the hoopak within and started to crawl back out, but noticed that there had been something else beside his hoopak. It was a sithak, another kender weapon that was very similar to a bow except with long curved blades on the top and bottom. Tafgorious was reaching closer to get a better look, when he heard a voice. "It's a nice sithak, isn't it?"

          Taf turned, and there at the entrance to the hole was another kender, a female about the same age as Tafgorious. "Why hullo there. Yes it is very nice, is it yours?"

          "Is it? I guess so." She reached out and took the sithak. "My name is Fibber Chrysanthemum Rabbitslayer, but you can call me Fib. Say, what have you got in your pouches?" At this greeting of kender, and after Taf had given his name to Fib, both took their pouches and dumped their contents onto the floor. There were now three feathers, seven little sparkly gems, an elvish spoon, five apples, a pair of fetters, and a strange golden ball encrusted with various gems.

          Taf picked up the spoon. "Is this the kender spoon of turning?" Asked Taf, a little awed.

          "I don't know. It's shiny!" After a moments thought, she also said "You can have it, if you want." Fibber continued to scan the pile of stuff on the floor. She quickly caught sight of the strange gold ball. "Ooo! Wow!" She said, as she picked it up. "This is shiny! What is it?"

          After pocketing the spoon, Taf looked up. "Hm, I don't know, I don't remember ever noticing that before. You can have it, you gave me the kender spoon of turning."

          They each scooped up some of what was left, and went out of the hole and into a square. Taf looked around for Karil. "Hey Fib, have you seen a human with blonde hair wearing a green tunic? I seem to have misplaced him."

          Fibber stood thinking a moment. "Not that I can recall, but I don't suppose that means much, I rarely notice humans. Now, if a troll were walking around the streets of Palanthas, I would remember that. Are you sure you're not looking for a troll?"

          "Why, have you seen one?"

          "No. Not that I can remember. Now, if a fifty-foot tall monkey were walking around, I would remember that. Are you sure you're not looking for a fifty-foot tall monkey?"

          "Nope, sorry."

          "Rats." At this point, Karil walked up, panting, behind Taf. "Oh hello there. You don't happen to have a spare fifty-foot tall monkey do you? My friend here, Tafgorious Silverbunny has lost his."

          Taf turned to look at the newcomer, and found it was Karil. "Karil! I've been looking for you, I think." He turned back to Fibber. "I think you're contagious."

          Fibber became confused. "What?"

          "Poor thing, you clearly have never met a gnome, have you?"

          "Not that I can remember."

          Karil grabbed Taf and put himself between the two kender. "Are you ready to go, Taf?"

          "Yes, I have my hoopak now." Was the response.

          "Where are you going? Can I come too? I've been in Palanthas for almost two years, and it's starting to get a little boring." At this, everyone in the square except the kender and Karil dropped whatever they were doing and ran for their lives.

          "Just what I need," muttered Karil, "another kender, and a bored one to boot." He started to say no, but Taf beat him to the response.

          "Of course! The more the merrier! Let's go!" Tafgorious started to march out of the square. He was not far when he turned and asked, "Where are we going?"

          "I think I need a hobby." Muttered Karil.

          "What was that?" Asked Fib.

          "I said we're going to Kenderhome."

          "Ooo! I can meet my family there!" Exclaimed Fibber with glee.

          As Tafgorious, Fibber and Karil were walking towards the gate to leave Palanthas, the guards blocked their path. "I am sorry sir," Said one, "but we cannot let you leave the city."

          "Why not?" asked Karil. The guards did not respond, but merely stood in the way.

          Tafgorious walked up to one. "Excuse me sir." The guard bent down to allow the kender to speak into his ear. Instead of talking into the guards' ear, he brought up the end of his hoopak into the mans' chin, startling him, and hitting him in the stomach with his hoopak as he straightened himself. The man fell to the floor with a grunt. Fibber lunged forward with her sithak to stop the other guard from slaying Taf with his pike. She used the top blade to lower his pike and the flat of the other to fell him as well.

          "Nice." Commented Karil. "But we had better hurry, there will guards after us."

The kender agreed quickly, and among cries of elation at running for their life, the group set off. After traveling with what daylight they had left, they set down for the night.

 Before they had set first watch, the man in blue armor came rushing at the group brandishing a huge sword. The two kender grabbed their weapons and rushed to meet him. Using the flat of his huge sword, the man in blue dispatched the kender with two strokes. Karil rushed in next, sword and shield in hand. 

Karil leapt at the blue warrior, but the blue warrior parried the attack and flung Karil to the ground. Karil got up, twirled his sword in his hand, and the sword started to glow a bright white. He swung his sword at the blue warrior, striking him in the chest. The blue warrior stood as if he had been struck by lightning, then sunk to his knees.

"Caramon, I thought you had learned after our first encounter." Said Karil. "Do not try this again Caramon, I will not spare you again." With this, Karil swung his sword and the blue warrior went flying backward. With a flash of blue light, he was gone.

Karil went to help the kender.

Noah: I want to thank my sister, Winged One, for submitting Fibber Chrysanthemum Rabbitslayer. Anyone else who wants to submit a character is welcome to do so.

F1: Wait! What was that about?

Noah: What, my sister, well, you see…

F1: *Hits Noah with a banana. Not that you ninny. What was that whole thing with Caramon?

Noah: Oh, that. You'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
